1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an X-ray scanner including a patient table having a table top for receiving a patient, first imaging means for obtaining an image of a patient placed on the table top by of computed tomography, the first imaging means comprising an X-ray source and an X-ray detector, which are driven together by a rotational driving mechanism and are mounted so as to be rotatable about an axis of rotation which is substantially parallel to the longitudinal direction of the table top and extends through an examination space, and second imaging means for obtaining an image of the patient on the table top by radiography, the second imaging means including detection means sensitive to X-rays.
2. Description of Related Art
An X-ray scanner of this type is known from the English-language abstract of JP-A-6-47040. The known device comprises a table top that is slidable on a table support. The table top comprises a first portion for cooperation with the first imaging means and a second portion for cooperation with the second imaging means. The second imaging means comprise a second X-ray source located at some distance from the first imaging means and a cassette for receiving a material that is sensitive to X-rays that is located in the table support, opposite the second X-ray source. In order to obtain images of a given part of a patient by means of CT and by means of conventional radiography, the patient has to be moved in the longitudinal direction of the table top so that the said part is first located on the first portion of the table top and then on the second portion. This moving is inconvenient and sometimes even dangerous, e.g. for patients in trauma. Moreover, the table top must be very long in order to enable the movement of the patient over a distance sufficient to image each part of the patient by means of CT and radiography.